Que le regalare
by valeriamarpa65
Summary: Una dudosa desicion de Stear y Patty sobre que se regalaran esta navidad


Hola hace un mes que no nos vemos, ya los extrañaba jeje aquí estoy de nuevo molestándolos, con otro fic del anime Candy Candy de Stear y Patty (no te preocupes, love stories on my mind ya estoy preparando la historia de nuestro Seto), en fin los dejo con el fic acepto criticas cualquiera y que tengan una feliz navidad.

Advertencias: Hay escena golosa si se traman no es mi culpa.

Los personajes no son mios, les pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras.

Era invierno ya las hojas de los arboles cayendo lentamente en Chicago en donde un hombre de 18 años, alto, pelo de color azabache, ojos negros con sus gafas, vistiendo una boina anaranjada y una gabardina con su bufanda. Stear estaba manejando pensando que le regalaría a su novia Patty ya que era navidad y Patty no era muy fácil sorprenderla.

-No tengo idea que le regalare a Patty decía Stear tocándose la cabeza.

Visitare a Candy ella sabrá que le debo darle decía un Stear más calmado.

Stear se dirige a la casa de Candy, en Lakewood ya que Candy logro casarse con Albert, porque se dio cuenta que era su amor verdaderoy el también , así que se casaron hace un año y Candy esta esperando un hijo de Albert.

Stear toca la puerta, el que le abre la puerta es Albert y lo saluda muy educadamente como lo que es su tío al igual que le corresponde el saludo.

-Hola tío Albert como has estado Stear saluda de mano a su tio.

-Que tal Stear tiempo sin verte, pues he estado algo ocupado con la empresa y preparándome para ser padre decía con mucha alegría Albert.

-¿Buscas a Candy verdad Stear? Dijo Albert

-Si tío es que tengo un problema decía Stear con cara de tristeza

-Dime cual es Stear también puedes confiar en mi dijo Albert

-No es que no confié en ti tio pero es que Candy sabe mas de estos problemitas que tu digo con todo respeto tío decía Stear algo apenado

-Bueno por lo menos me dirás cual es? Decía con cara de duda Albert

Bueno es que no se que regalarle a Patty para navidad y Candy es su mejor amiga a lo mejor sabe que puedo regalarle

-De acuerdo Stear voy a hablarle a Candy si quieres algo de tomar decía Albert

-No gracias tío así estoy bien decía Stear con un suspiro

-Hola Stear decía una alegre Candy

-Hola Candy como has estado decía con alegría Stear

-Bien un poco cansada pero ahí la llevo decía Candu sacando la lengua

-Y dime Stear para que me querías, me dice Albert que tuviste un problema con que le vas a regalar a Patty esta navidad Decía Candy

- Asi es, Candy dijo Stear muy apenado

-Tu eres su amiga Candy debes de saber algo que le guste a mí no se me ocurre nada que regalarle no es tan fácil sorprender a Patty decía exaltado Stear.

-Stear has pensado en darle un paracaídas como el que me hiciste a mi decía Candy pensativa.

No Candy ya me dijo que le dan miedo los aviones y no quiere subirse decía Stear tocándose las sienes

Stear has pensado en proponerle matrimonio a Patty dijo Albert serio

Eh no tio nunca lo había pensado pero es una muy buena idea dijo Stear con un cara de felicidad

Pero si la amas no? Stear decía Albert con una ceja arqueada

Por supuesto que si tio yo la amo demasiado dijo un Stear seguro

Bueno entonces que esperas Stear comprale ese anillo y proponle matrimonio esta navidad apuesto que Patty se pondrá muy feliz decía Candy muy feliz por la idea que tuvo su esposo

Tu crees? Dijo Stear con duda

Por supuesto Patty y tu se aman porque no decía Candy

De acuerdo le propondré matrimonio, muchas gracias Candy,tio nos vemos tengo que irme hastaluego dijp Stear corriendo a su auto

Denada Stear cuídate mucho y suerte dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo al despedir al muchacho

Stear sube a su automóvil pensando que tipo de anillo comprarle a Patty aunque, ella no le importan las cosas materiales pero tampoco se merecía poca cosa y también como se lo iba a decir. Stear pensaba que no iba a ser fácil.

Stear se detuvo en una joyería donde vio un anillo hermoso, único y hecho para Patty. El anillo era de oro de 14 hecho de oro blanco era muy precioso y, Stear no lo dudó ni un segundo y lo compro además, para Stear era un anillo sencillo pero hermoso, ahora Stear deberá pensar en su discurso para pedirle que Patty se casa con el.

Mientras en la mansión de Chicago estaba Patty sentada en un sillón leyendo un libro pero no se concentraba en la lectura porque pensaba que regalarle a Stear hasta que dejo el libro en la mesita de noche y pensó en un caleidoscopio pero no uno común que sea muy innovador y pensó ella que lo podría crear, y se puso a trabajar.

-Fue difícil, pero ya está hecho dijo Patty con una sonrisa.

- Hola Patty que estas haciendo dijo la abuela Martha.

- Hola abuela, estoy terminando el regalo que le hare a Stear dce con voz victoriosa.

-¿Ohh y que le vas a regalar? dice con duda la anciana.

-Veras abuela le regalare a Stear un caleidoscopio, pero no cualquier caleidoscopio este puede escribir lo que quieras yo misma lo hice.

- Vaya Patty que innovador dice sorprendida la abuela.

- ¿De verdad abuela?.

-Claro Patty le va a encantar a Stear.

- Bueno Patty ya es hora de que vayas a descansar.

- Pero abuela ya no soy una niña dice Patty con berrinche.

- Sin peros, ya terminaste el regalo a si que a la cama dice la abuela exigente.

Faltaba tan solo un día para navidad así que, Stear preparaba su discurso para proponerle matrimonio a Patty pero al parecer no se quedaba satisfecho y decidió descansar un rato.

-Patty pronto serás mi esposa y tendremos nuestra propia familia decía Stear dichoso al decir esas palabras en su cabeza.

-Ya está listo tu regalo Stear espero que te guste porque lo hice pensando en ti.

Y llego navidad todo el mundo ansioso en este dia por poder convivir con la familia y dejar los rencores en el pasado y sobre todo los regalos.

En la mansión de Lakewood de la familia Andrew se olia el espíritu navideño hasta la tia abuela y los Leagan.

Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos para comer lo que era el festín navideño, haciendo bromas sobre todo Candy y Albert.

Llegaron las 12 en donde tocaba dar los regalos todos estaban muy felices dando sus agradecimientos y abrazándose fuertemente. En las fiestas de navidad es en donde hay mucho cambio radical en todos los miembros de la familia Andrew hasta los Leagan,los únicos que faltaban en darse eran Stear y Patty.

-Stear,Patty no se van a regalar nada dice Candy con cara picarona.

-AHH Candy bueno dicen los dos al mismo tiempo y muy apenados.

-Patty porque no comienzas tu primero.

-EHH de acuerdo dice Patty muy sonrojada.

-Stear este es mi regalo dice Patty con su cara todavía apenada.

- ¿Puedo abrirlo?.

-Si.

-Stear abre el regalo y se sorprende al ver que es un caleidoscopio como el que siempre había soñado.

-Patty es precioso como lo conseguiste decía Stear sin observar la belleza de regalo

-Bueno Stear yo lo hice especialmente para ti decia Patty feliz

-Tu lo hiciste Patty esta hermoso muchas gracias

-Y no solo hace lo común también puedes escribir lo que tu quieras

-En serio Patty permiteme quiero probarlo decía Stear ocurrente

-Pasaron 10 minutos y Stear baja les dice que suban al mirador que estaba hasta el ultimo piso

-Subieron todos algo extrañados por el comportamiento de Stear

-Patty acércate por favor dice Stear dándole su mano

-Patty por favor ve el caleidoscopio

Patty se acerca al caleidoscopio sin dudar y ve varios colores en los que se acercaban unas letras que se empezaban a unir en los que decían "Te quieres casar conmigo".

Patty se puso a llorar de la felicidad mientras Stear se arrodillaba ante ella y le dijo:

-Señorita Patricia O'Brien quiere usted compartir la vida conmigo.

-Si Stear acepto decía Patty muy feliz.

Stear le puso el anillo y la cargo de la cintura depositando un beso tierno pero apasionado en los labios.

-Stear me has hecho tan feliz decía Patty feliz.

-Tu también mi amor decía Stear dándole un beso en la frente.

Todos, esa noche se iban a quedar en Lakewood ya que era muy noche y mas para los que se pasaron de copas como Neil.

Stear decide acompañar a Patty a su recamara ya que quería tener la excusa de que se podía perder en esa casa tan grande solamente para estar un rato más con ella.

Stear al llegar a la puerta de la recamara de Patty, se acerca a ella para depositar un beso tierno en la frente, luego baja hacia la nariz, sus manos rodeaban todo su cuerpo desde los hombros, hacia su cintura al darle un beso en los labios.

El beso de Stear sabia calido y profundo; Patty con ese beso deseo estar en sus fuertes brazos para sentirse protejidos en esa noche de frio, al corresponder el beso Patty, acariciaba el suave cabello del joven y luego las paso a su cuello.

Pasaron 10 minutos en ese beso que los dejo sin aire, se dieron un tiempo para recuperarse de ese beso tan tierno pero a la vez, tan apasionado. Cuando se recuperaron totalmente, Stear agarro de la cintura a Patty, la cargo, la beso nuevamente en los labios y abrió la puerta de su recamara, la siguió besando hasta llegar a la cama.

-Te amo tanto le susurra Stear al oído de Patty- ¿Seguro que estas lista?.

- Lo estoy, También te amo Stear respondió Patty.

Ante esa confesión, Stear le bajo lentamente el vestido a Patty besándole el cuello al mismo tiempo que ella desabotonaba su camisa, al dejar descubierto un fuerte tórax, también al bajar el cierre de su vestido dejándola solamente en ropa interior al ver lo desarrollada que esta su prometida.

Stear la siguió besando, la deposito en la cama asi mismo quitándose su pantalón y sus boxeársela volvió a besar acariciando su espalda y ella su cabello a soltar los dos un leve gemido, Stear le quito toda la ropa interior de Patty.

Stear Lamio, succiono y exploro el cuerpo de Patty, mientras ella se dejaba llevar por el momento, madamas arañaba la espalda de Stear, mientras gemía de un placer que ni ella sabia que podría llegar a eso.

Ahora era el turno de Patty, era un inexperta en estas cosas con Stear al igual que el pero madamas se dejo llevar así que lamio todo el cuerpo de su amado y Stear era como su esclavo dejándose llevar por el momento. Patty lamia con suavidad admirando y explorando el cuerpo bien formado de Stear.

Llego la hora para concluir Stear le dio un beso tierno en los labios a Patty y le dijo:

-Patty, ¿de verdad quieres continuar?.

-Si Stear, quiero que me hagas tuya .

Stear se puso en posición y abrió las piernas de Patty y metió su verga a la vagina de Patty lo que los llevaron a los dos a un éxtasis de emociones en donde los dos gemían y gritaban de dolor.

Terminaron extasiados y descansando en la cama, Patty recostada en el pecho entre los brazos de Stear.

. Stear, te amo, gracias por esta noche que ha sido una de las mejores que he tenido en todo mi vida.

Stear dándole un beso apasionado a Patty le dijo:

- Mi amor no tienes nada que agradecer, yo te amo demasiado yo te voy a tratar como lo que eres… Una mujer.

- Oye amor crees que la tia abuela nos descubra o entre en el cuarto.

Jajajajajaja nose pero creo que ya es la hora que me valla a mi cuarto ates de pueda venir la tia abuela y le de un infarto decía entre risas Stear

Se dieron su ultimo beso esa noche, Stear se vistió rápidamente y salio del cuarto de Patty, al llegar a su cuarto observo su regalo y dijo:

Muchas gracias dios por haber puesto a una mujer maravillosa en mi camino.


End file.
